1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an outdoor display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outdoor display apparatus is an apparatus disposed outside a building to display an image. An example of an outdoor display apparatus includes a signboard.
Generally, an outdoor display apparatus includes a housing, a transparent member disposed at one side of the housing, and a display panel disposed inside the transparent member to display an image. Recently, an outdoor display apparatus using a liquid crystal display panel as a display panel has been used.